(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology of the Radio Frequency Identification (RFID), and more particularly to a food menu having electronic labels based on the RFID technology.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, when the customer proceeds to order in the restaurants, the service personnel writes the desired ordering, such as the name, the quantity and the flavor of the ordered, by hand on the order slip, then the order slip is delivered to the kitchen, this is not only time-consuming and laborious but also easy to make mistakes. Once the order slips are lost carelessly or miswritten by service personnel resulted in out-of-order service, thereby may cause the customer's complaints, and further influence the business due by reduced number of customers.
Additionally, a conventional portable food menu mentioned is disclosed in which the electronic label is associated with each dish inside the food menu page, meanwhile, the service personnel are equipped with a portable sensing device. After the customer tells the service personnel what he/she would like to order, the service personnel takes order for customers by the radio portable sensing device to display the dish information, such as dish name, on the display interface of the portable sensing device. Such information is thus transmitted from the local area network of the restaurant to the server, and then transmitted to the kitchen for the further serving procedure. Lastly, the ordered food is placed on the customer's table.
However, the drawback of the conventional portable food menu lies in that the service personnel has to provide assistance to the customer for ordering, for example, as the customer wants to order the dish listed on the first page or any other pages, the service personnel has to use the portable sensing device to instantly sense that dish's electronic labels on the food menu. This ordering method is not only labor-consuming, but also imperceptibly prolongs the operation procedure for serving the food to customers in the restaurant.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a food menu having electronic labels in accordance with the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.